


Work Experience

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Not Ant-Man (2015) Compliant, Older Man/Younger Man, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Tony visit's his father's company, he takes an interest in a scientist about his age, Howard does not like Tony touching his toys.
Relationships: Hank Pym & Tony Stark, Hank Pym/Howard Stark, Implied Hank/Tony
Kudos: 13
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	Work Experience

When he’d started this with Howard, the older man had told him that he was ‘separated’, and like any normal human being would, Hank had assumed that he meant either divorced or in the process of getting divorced. It had never even occurred to him that someone might mean ‘well, we’re not physically in the same room, so I can fuck whoever I want’ when they said that word. 

Hank might have been an idiot himself, even falling for a line like that, but he was nineteen, had just graduated college a few months before, and it wasn’t like he had been spending his college years navigating relationships with older men. Other than that one time with Doctor Trovaya... which he wasn’t ever going to be talking about. 

No, he had been an idiot, staying behind after work so that a silver fox could fuck him over his desk. Howard had stilled over him, his cock still buried to the root in Hank, and had pressed a few fleeting kisses against the blond’s sweaty neck. “My son’s visiting tomorrow,” he said, after a few minutes of companionable silence. 

That had never happened before, at least not while Hank had been working there, which granted, he had only been working there for about three months. “You want me to babysit?” For some reason, he imagined a young boy of about 8 running around, and a biochemistry lab might not be the best place for a kid, but at least they didn’t have any blowtorches. 

“He’d resent that remark, he’s fifteen, and I think he’s hoping to commandeer the entire robotics lab for himself,” Howard pulled out, and Hank winced, still not entirely used to the stretch. “Which is what I’m hoping to do with you. Keep you to myself.” 

Weird comment, but Hank barely registered it. His relationship with his own father had been somewhat messed up, and he wouldn’t be able to recognize a positive father-son relationship if it danced in front of him in its underwear. He sighed when he realized that his sweater had been covered in his own cum. 

“What?” Howard glanced at him, phone in hand, “Oh, I did the world a favor.” 

That wasn’t fair, Hank liked his yellow sweater vest, with its squares of all different colors, it was why he paired it with his favorite candy cane striped shirt. 

“In fact,” Howard mused, “please drop your entire wardrobe in the incinerator first thing tomorrow morning.” 

“And come to work naked?” 

“Hm, the view will be better.” 

* * *

When Hank showed to work the next morning, he very carefully dressed in a nice, baby blue suit, and proceeded to very stupidly pair it with an orange and purple striped shirt. The effect was so horrible that the stranger in his lab mimed being blinded by it. 

Suspicious. 

Hank tried not to be paranoid, it just sometimes happened, especially when strangers turned up in his lab without being invited. Like most things, it was Reed Richard’s fault, because the fastest way to stop trusting people was to have someone tell you they knew more about one of your top-secret experiments than you did. 

Like most people would do in this situation, Hank hissed and grabbed the closest thing to him. Which, in this case, turned out to be a scalpel. 

Not exactly a great moment for the stranger to turn around and offer his hand. “I’m Tony Stark,” he said, not even reacting to Hank’s most deadly of weapons. Vaguely, Hank thought about turning it on himself, since his chances of getting fired were rising exponentially every second. 

“Oh,” Hank said, blinking at what looked like a fully grown man, “the fifteen-year-old?” 

“Maybe if we met four years ago. Wait, did Dad tell you that I was fifteen?” 

That was... a little weird, Hank’s relationship with his father was strained, mostly because he knew that Warren Pym would never side with him over Elihas Starr, but his father had always definitely known precisely what age he was. 

Except Hank realized he had fallen into a trap, someone in his position should not have been regularly in contact with the boss. Maybe they should have talked once or twice, the first time during an interview, and the second during a Christmas Party. But no more than that. If the fact that he was having sex with Howard Stark was revealed, people would start questioning his early promotion, which he had gotten because of merit, by the way. 

He regarded Stark a little more carefully. He might have assumed that Howard’s son was younger, and someone he would have to look out for. But Stark was apparently quite intelligent, and Hank had no doubt that he wasn’t even showing all his cards right now. Was it possible that he knew something? 

“No,” he decided that was the best answer, “I heard it from the head of the department, maybe he just forgot.” 

Stark examined him for a moment, and Hank got the horrible sinking feeling that he was going to get caught in a lie, that the head of the department had bought Tony condoms for his last birthday or something like that. 

But then he nodded and started heading towards the door, waving his hand slightly as he moved. “Well, just wanted to check in, if I’m gonna be inheriting this company, I have to meet my employees.” 

Then he was gone, and Hank breathed a sigh of relief. Hopefully, he would never have to deal with that again. 

* * *

Unfortunately, Stark the Younger kept coming back, to the point that Hank was probably seeing more of him nowadays than the one he was sleeping with. It was... somewhat of a problem, because Howard had directly told him that he didn’t want him interacting with his son, so the fact that said son had popped by every day for the last fortnight, probably wouldn’t make Howard very happy. 

Did Tony even work here now? Or was he just sneaking past security? 

“Hey, Scalpel Boy!” A cheerful voice said right next to his ear, and Hank yelped, tossing the beaker he was holding into the air. Luckily, he caught it before it smashed against the concrete ground, unluckily, the beaker was uncorked, and the liquid ended up splashing all over the unwanted interloper anyway. 

“Was that-?” Stark asked, a nervous look crossing over his face as he tugged a tissue out of his pocket. 

“It’s not acid or anything, it’s-” Hank swallowed, something told him that he really, really didn’t want to say what it was, “I was trying to make something like viagra, only a bit stronger. It’s supposed to last longer.” 

“Well then~” Stark hummed, although he didn’t make any move towards the biochemist, probably didn’t want to spook him. “I think I’m feeling the effects.” 

Hank picked up his phone. 

“I’m calling HR,” he deadpanned, “I’m calling HR right now, and you will be put in the company prison.” 

“You have no idea how HR works, do you?” 

Hank shook his head. 

“Well, you should learn,” Stark dropped his tissue, stained blue by the liquid, into the waste paper basket, and for some reason, Hank couldn’t tear his eyes away from the other man’s hands, “because right now, you’re the bottom in every single boss/employee porno I’ve ever seen,” his voice turned oddly serious for a moment: “In fact...” 

“What’s going on in here?” Howard said from the doorway, his voice colder than Hank had ever heard. 

* * *

So understandably, Hank was pretty nervous about the call he got from Howard near the end of his workday (his workday because Hank regularly spent two hours longer than everyone else at work), and it was also pretty understandable that when Howard started nibbling his neck and unbuttoning his shirt, his response was... relief more than anything else. 

“Mine,” his boss growled in his ear as he tore today’s ugly suit off of him, he had Hank pressed up against the glass wall of his office as he shoved two lubed up fingers into him. This was the worst position for them to be doing this in, because anyone could walk by and see him. Only the fact that they were probably the only two people left in the building gave Hank any form of comfort. 

Howard was being extra rough today, biting down on his neck hard enough to leave marks, and what felt like too high up for Hank to reasonably hide them, and his fingers were moving in his ass faster than they ever had before, pumping into him and leaving him an oversensitized mess. Generally, he was as gentle as possible during this part, opening him up carefully. 

Today though, Howard seemed to just want to get his cock inside the younger man as quickly as possible, and Hank loved it. He moaned loudly as Howard sunk into him. Stark grunted approvingly as he started to move. 

“Mine,” he hissed again, slamming his hips forward again. He hissed that one word every time he moved, and Hank groaned in agreement, his eyes squeezed shut. He didn’t know who else he could belong to, no one else had ever made him feel like this. 

“Christ!” A voice that wasn’t Howard’s cried out, and Hank’s eyes snapped open, he made a strange gurgling noise in his throat when he realized that it was the man’s son. 

He expected Howard to stop, but the older man only chuckled darkly, continuing to slam into Hank’s prostate with every single thrust. He was staring at his son as he moved as if daring him to challenge him, and Hank could see the moment that Tony shrunk in on himself. 

Hank squirmed, suddenly overtaken by the urge to get free and stop this from happening. Which was honestly... probably just a terrible idea in general, he’d get fired and then what would he do? He didn’t have money, he definitely didn’t have the money to rent an apartment in New York City. It was probably a good thing that he didn’t have the power to overpower Howard. 

Unfortunately, about a moment afterward, orgasm overtook his body. Hank had never wanted to see the exact moment that another person’s heart ripped in two. But he got a front-row seat. 

He didn’t see Tony again after that day, not until the day after Howard died, and Tony had to take charge of the company. It had been a shock, waiting for the elevator, only for the doors to open and the face that had haunted his nightmares for two years to be standing inside. Unable to even say anything, Hank had fled to his lab. 

He just needed to keep his head down and not bring any attention to himself, and everything would be fine.


End file.
